<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【豆鹤】暴走卡车与暴走卡丁车绝不只是一字之差 by NatalieLOL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099044">【豆鹤】暴走卡车与暴走卡丁车绝不只是一字之差</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieLOL/pseuds/NatalieLOL'>NatalieLOL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieLOL/pseuds/NatalieLOL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>已完结</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你看不到我，看不到我，看不到我。”</p><p>鹤房不仅头上扣着黑色鸭舌帽，还低调地把连帽衫的帽子也拉了起来，夹着肩贴着公寓墙壁轻手轻脚地往外挪动。快要路过走廊拐角的摄像头时，他猛地顿步原地就是一个180°大旋转，仗着身穿公司统一发的黑色长羽绒服，迈着虎虎生威的步伐就敢信心满满地飘过去。</p><p>“只要看不到脸，就根本认不出来我是谁嘛！”</p><p>喵——</p><p>原本寂静的夜色被打破，鹤房惊地下意识就是拽着眼前的门把手，紧紧地贴着门。他战战兢兢地缩着头，像是视频加载卡顿了似的堪称一帧一帧地扭过头后，猝不及防地正对上一双在黑夜里闪烁的金黄瞳孔。</p><p>！</p><p>无数恐怖片的桥段飞速在脑子里划过，吓得鹤房手上一用力就握着门把手往下蹲。宛如熔金在流淌的非人类瞳孔扩散地更大了，同时他也更加清晰地从其中看到越来越大的自己。</p><p>咚！</p><p>微弱的暖光丝丝缕缕地渗了出来，鹤房整个被吓地往后仰倒，撞开了根本就没锁的宿舍门，重重地栽倒在廉价的复合木地板上。直到这时，他彻底看清眼前只是一只完全融于夜色之中的黑猫，甚至对方此时正被刺目的光线吓得更加惊恐，炸着毛像是没有骨头一样极速拉长身体，看其轻盈却实则大力地一脚踹上鹤房的肚子，借势飞身跃过栏杆，跳到街对面的灯火之下。</p><p>“切，猫现在都比我自由。”鹤房捂着肚子站起来，看了看自己衣服上的黑色梅花印，再抬头瞅了瞅栏杆，看着冷风无情地卷着枯叶吹过，心里燃起了跃跃欲试的火，“要不我也试试，就稍微试一下！我堂堂最强灵长类本灵还能比不上一只小猫咪？！”</p><p>被猫咪吓到真的是很不男子汉的一件事。鹤房此刻叉着腰站在走廊上，对着对面惬意卖萌讨食的猫咪开始自顾自地吹胡子瞪眼，以此来转移他耻辱的心情。</p><p>“哼，你不就只会一个卖萌撒娇打滚么。这有什么，我可是就靠这个东西吃饭，四舍五入我岂不是约等于和猫咪一样。那就这么点高度，猫能跳的过去，我难道还不行么？！”</p><p>神奇的外星人脑回路此刻完全支配了鹤房，又或许其实这样才是他的常态。他双手撑在栏杆上，目光炯炯有神地盯着楼下行人那比街边灯泡还亮的秃头，然后一用力——</p><p>鹤房汐恩就被时尚的低裆裤背刺，一下子卡在了栏杆上！</p><p>“喂，你在干嘛啊！”</p><p>听到巨响的豆原随便套了件白T，用毛巾呼啦呼啦地擦着头发扭开浴室门。不过当看到鹤房已经行动力爆表地在栏杆上跨过一条腿了，他吓得把毛巾往脖子上一挂就往外冲。水珠滴滴答答地从头上往下滴，再与从身体表面挂着的同类一起在T恤上汇合后，顺着豆原此刻发力时肌肉的起伏流淌，在地面留下蜿蜒的水痕。</p><p>“嘘！”看见跑出来的是豆原，鹤房心下一安，心想这个弟弟还是很好糊弄的，立刻神神秘秘地就开始装逼，“我在尝试越狱！”</p><p>听到这话，豆原在门口猛地一个急刹车就是一滑，不知是因为地上的水渍，还是被鹤房这个简直槽多无口的回答闪了腰。他就眼睁睁地看着自己飞出去，一把拽上鹤房从大羽绒服下面露出来的衣角，以能完全压趴下牛顿老人家棺材板的科学重力，把最近轻了不少的家伙拉了下来。</p><p>“放心，刺客信条我每一代都是白金杯通关的。就这点高度，对我来说也就只能热热身啦！”</p><p>鹤房一脸懵逼地看着视线陡然变低，才后知后觉地悄悄伸手揉了揉被震地还在颤抖的屁股肉，但还是倔强地坚持嘴硬。豆原心里清楚此刻用普通的话根本就说服不了已经上头了的鹤房。他又好气又好笑地看着鹤房，叹了口气，从地上爬了起来，一把揪住鹤房的领子就往房间里拖。</p><p>“行了，你昨天晚上还发消息跟我说巫师三真好玩，杰洛特地表最强真男人。”豆原想了想，为了防止这家伙一晚上都继续闹腾，不好好休息以准备明天柠檬杂的访谈。他还是决定按照经验继续顺毛捋，“就不能跟他学学，两层楼以上的高度绝不往下跳。你自己说说，光游戏里试试就逝世了几十次了吧！”</p><p>“呃，”鹤房一时语塞，心虚地抬手揉了揉自己昨晚通宵的赠品黑眼圈，但眼睛里还是充斥着强烈的不甘心，“反正不用你管。你就当和平时一样没看见我就行，我完全可以只靠自己就溜出去。”</p><p>“是的，是的。”豆原条件反射地嘴里就秃噜出自己最常用的口头禅，不过手上的力道可一点都没减轻，“但平时你恶作剧之前，可都是和我在LINE上商量好点子的。平时镜头里，我确实为了不暴露而不怎么和你互动。怎么，现在没有镜头了，你就打算甩了搭档单干啦？！”</p><p>“怎么可能！”鹤房死命地扒着门框，手被勒红，脸也因为用力而涨的更艳，拼命扑腾着腿不肯罢休，“我这是为了自由！为了梦想！为了快乐！冲鸭！”</p><p>“说人话！”</p><p>经过每天高强度和鹤房在LINE上掰头，豆原对这家伙心里的小九九简直是熟地不能更熟。私下里所有的神情永远都会第一时间挂在脸上，这让他永远都无法把鹤房当成成熟的哥哥来看待。豆原抬手就从高处架子上抽出来一本连塑封都没开的花花绿绿的书，一点也不客气地就砸到鹤房怀里。</p><p>砰——</p><p>还是同样的位置，甚至连重量都相差无几。不过这次，鹤房一扫之前的萎靡，双眼亮晶晶地看着这大部头的书，三下五除二就撕掉了碍事包装，带着幸福的微笑一头就扎了进去。豆原无奈地摆摆手，从卫生间里拿出来拖布，踢了踢这个简直全身都在发光的大型路障，</p><p>“让让，我要拖地了。”</p><p>“好嘞！”被满足了的虎比少年爪子都舒服地收了起来，捧着漫画死死不肯撒手，眼睛拔都拔不出来，就只是原地翻了个前滚翻，“我刚才就打算出门买它。”</p><p>“七大罪就有那么好看么？就非得一发售就要立刻买到？”</p><p>“你这种一出生就赶上龙珠完结的家伙，是体会不到追周更漫画的痛和快乐的！”</p><p>“追更最爱我确实没体会过，但是普通的追周刊漫画还是经历过啊。”豆原呼哧呼哧地拖了好几遍才完全吸干地面的水分，他抬手用胳膊蹭了蹭额头，一时间经分辨不出来是汗珠还是洗澡水，“不过你想，龙珠主线是集齐七龙珠加主角升级，七大罪的主线则是沿路捡齐失落的伙伴和神器外加主角升级。用你的鹤房四舍五入法来看，我岂不是多少也能感同身受一点。”</p><p>“呵，你这种话也就能私下里和我打打嘴炮。”鹤房这时候自己也觉得这套思维荒诞了，不过打脸自己是不可能的，这辈子都不可能的。他被迫捏着鼻子自以为掩饰地很好地继续说，“要是讲出去，怕不是能和各属性人马论坛对线个三天三夜才能罢休。”</p><p>“哦，你也知道话不能乱说啊。”豆原把手机从兜里摸了出来，咔嚓一下解锁了屏幕，就把白莹莹的光怼到了鹤房面前，“那你还不好好准备一下明天柠檬杂的问题范围。”</p><p>水汽在鹤房身边变浓郁了，随着豆原熟悉的体温靠过来，他的翘起的呆毛都沾上了水珠沉甸甸地弯了下来。18P的最新连载也不是永远也翻不到尽头的，鹤房下意识地摩擦着最后一页，迟迟不肯翻过去。但眼睛盯着黑发主角嚣张的笑良久，因为看不到尽头的调查问卷而厌烦的心此刻却越燃越旺。</p><p>“我想好了！”鹤房啪的一下把漫画合起来了，严肃地看着团内唯一可以轻易调动和欺负的弟弟，“我们不能就这么屈服于那些无聊问卷！这次一定要搞个大事情，让那些大人们知道我们想上综艺，想上剧，而不是整天在这些杂志画报里打转！”</p><p>“有道理，支持！”</p><p>豆原把身上已经完全被洗澡水打湿的白T脱了下来，从随意堆在床上的被子卷里扒出来他已经当睡衣穿了很多年的龙珠周边睡衣，三下五除二地就快速钻了进去，立刻变身成了跟经常停在涉谷夜间的那些二次元主题暴走卡车，跟着他唯一可以当成同龄人相处的哥哥一起兴奋地鼓着肌肉把桌子拍地砰砰作响。</p><p>“就是，就是！明明每次差不多的问题，不管是哪家杂志来调查，我给出的结果都差不多。甚至有些问题我都会背了，像什么最喜欢的颜色，最想当男朋友的成员。”</p><p>呃——</p><p>干一票的发起者鹤房有点心虚地飘了飘视线，看着思维和情绪已经完全横冲直撞出去了的豆原，悄悄地松了口气。</p><p>“哈哈，我在红色绿色之间反复摇摆应该还没有暴露吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>从爱好上来看就能知道，豆原和鹤房都是那种实干多于口嗨的热血漫主角似男人。既然定好了这个伟大的目标，而且时间有限，这俩人立刻撸起袖子就凑在一起开始像往常一样琢磨点子。他俩就像是冬夜里停在外面电线杆上互相依偎取暖的小麻雀一样，一边叽叽喳喳地评判着身边的人类比如成员们，一边又在情绪上头时在被炉里靠的太近而因嫌弃太热而大打出手。</p><p>总而言之，就是无论是谁的点子现在都不能压倒性地说服对方。</p><p>“听我的，反差，一定要搞反差！反差才是王道！”自认为阅遍千万少女漫从而对女孩子心思有一定把握的鹤房绝不退让，急的连嘴里的橘子籽都不吐了，干嚼几下就喉咙一动地吞下肚，“你看我就是因为一直以来都保持着BKING的人设好不动摇才能维持住高人气。只要我们这次稍微爆一点看起来OOC的成员小料，那么经纪人那边肯定就会阻止杂志舍再提一样的问题了。</p><p>“才不可能这样，汐恩。”豆原这边也着急上火了，连往日里意思意思带着的KUN都不讲了，语速飞快甚至都带上了方言，“要我说，还是要继续保持一模一样的回答。一定要让粉丝们知道，无论再买多少次杂志，也不可能看到完全不一样的新东西。这样自然会倒逼经纪人送我们上综艺。”</p><p>“哈？”鹤房直接拍桌而起，脸颊里藏着来不及嚼的橘子瓣，鼓鼓囊囊地就像个豌豆射手一样biubiubiu地往外告诉喷话，“你明明自己几分钟前刚说过一直以来都在讲差不多的东西，这要是真有用的话，那早都该其效果了。事实分明一直都在打脸。”</p><p>“难道你不也一样？”豆原一气呵成地解锁手机再点开推特搜索鹤房汐恩，随便点开几个他一天刷无数遍而熟地不能更熟的鹤推大佬，推到豌豆射手鹤房面前，打算用事实一铲子掘起来这根深蒂固的不靠谱想法，“她们才不觉得你是BKING。反而是因为你经常就是硬凹酷炫，实则虎地要命，才靠着反差吸引到支持的。要是真搞反差答案了，我估计她们反而会想知道更多而爆买杂志。”</p><p>“胡扯！”</p><p>“瞎说！”</p><p>鹤房不知道为什么就这次的商讨如此不顺，明明以前在LINE上他和豆原简直是惺惺相惜。甚至在镜头前都不需要什么肢体接触，只靠眼神就足够一起欺负专门被他们夹在中间戏弄的成员。真的是他要往右边靠，豆原就一定会跟上立马往左边挤，左右夹击让中间的哥哥开始怀疑人生。然后他俩便可以洋洋自得地在身后隐蔽地交换下眼神。</p><p>“我不管了，再不睡觉明天就要起不来了。”做事干脆利落的鹤房不想再纠缠了，看了看明明是向来早睡早起的豆原也不会睡觉的点，睁着眼睛说瞎话就打算往外走，“你想怎么搞就怎么搞吧，反正我要按着自己的心意来。”</p><p>“怎么，你就打算这么拍拍屁股就走了？”</p><p>吵来吵去也动了真火的豆原此刻也不像往常在镜头和其他哥哥面前那样刻意地压抑自己的少年心性了，像个暴走失控的车辆似的一把拽住了鹤房的手腕，在对方不可置信的眼神下硬气心肠甩到了旁边的床上。放在床边的健身器材在灯光下亮着金属的光泽，很明显在握力被公开处刑之后，豆原可是卯着无论什么都要当1的心气去练呢。</p><p>“要不我们来玩个游戏。明天的采访，你爆我的反差OOC料，我重复官宣过的答案继续说。然后等杂志发售了，我们一起来看看网上谁的回答更受好评。”</p><p>“好啊，玩就玩。在游戏方面，我可从小到大就没怕过谁。”鹤房抬了抬自己还被掐着的手腕，冲豆原挑衅地勾了勾嘴角，“不过为了防止有别的成员帮助配合作答，影响最后的效果。我们现在得做点什么，让他们明天都不会主动接近我们。”</p><p>“还要这么麻烦么？”</p><p>“害，有点自知之明好么。”这样的话居然有朝一日能从鹤房嘴里听到，简直堪称活久见，“同为队内智商凹陷盆地，要是不能完全避开队友的接触，我们简直分分钟会露馅好么。”</p><p>明明只有你自己的真傻，我可是一直只是装傻而已。</p><p>豆原在心里腹诽的同时又有点失落，他知道鹤房一定是在自己录广播的时候又分神了。想要吸引这个精力旺盛的家伙只要有一技之长的搞笑就行，比如他最擅长的模仿。但是想要把这家伙的注意力一直牢牢地锁在自己身上却又实际难如登天。</p><p>“那你想咋么做？”</p><p>“怎么做？”鹤房转了转眼珠就开始思考，突然灵机一动，“这样，我们现在假装啪啪啪怎么样！这样那帮热爱吃瓜又看热闹不嫌事大的家伙们，明天肯定会喜闻乐见地不敢打扰我们之间的交谈。等访谈结束，我们再一解释就好。反正就半天时间，应该能在经纪人察觉到不对之前回到正轨。”</p><p>听到这话，再端详了一下鹤房好像是认真的。豆原现在满脑子都是问号，神情迷惑中又带着喜悦，喜悦中又缠着好笑。</p><p>看着鹤房傻乎乎地打算自己往他手上撞，豆原现在心里就觉得古人说话实在是太妙了。鹤房简直是身体力行地在实践世间一切不靠谱的言论，就比如——</p><p>人类一思考，上帝就要发笑。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“该死的，起开起开起开！你简直要压死我了。”</p><p> </p><p>鹤房一个鲤鱼打挺就推开压在他身上的豆原，一个翻身就反压回来，跨坐在对方的腰间。他居高临下地睨着，试图入戏般轻佻地拍了拍豆原的脸，可惜帅不过三秒是个永恒会在鹤房身上被应征的定律。在触摸到还带着婴儿肥的柔软脸颊时，鹤房看着自己因此被弹了弹的手，还是没忍住直接笑弯了眼。</p><p> </p><p>“哈哈哈哈，果然你还是个小孩子嘛。”</p><p> </p><p>鹤房越笑越开心，欢快的气氛从笑皱了的脸迅速弥漫全身，浑身打着颤捂着肚子就从豆原身上滚了下去。他抹了抹自己眼角沁出的生理泪水，摊开双臂趴在豆原旁边，下巴拄在柔软的床垫上，歪了歪头，</p><p> </p><p>“喂，我说，你这家伙到底知不知道该怎么做？不会之前连和女朋友都没做过吧？”</p><p> </p><p>豆原脸红了一下，瞪大了眼睛没点头也没摇头。</p><p> </p><p>“咳咳咳，你把电脑放哪里了？”鹤房笑得太上头了，差点没喘过气来把自己笑昏过去，这时候一边涨红着脸暴风咳嗽，又忙不迭地支起身子在桌子上摸索，“来来来，让哥哥我给你分享一下独家秘藏好东西。”</p><p> </p><p>“可是我们应该学习的是男人和男人之间DOI的方法吧。”豆原看着鹤房一下子把笔记本电脑连着充电线一起从高高的桌子上扯下来，噼里啪啦地带掉了一地东西也不管，就直愣愣地推给自己输密码，实在是忍不住开口打断已经玩HIGH了的不靠谱哥哥，带着奇妙的眼神看着对方，“难道你之前也看过GV？”</p><p> </p><p>“那当然没有！”</p><p> </p><p>鹤房正靠着床头飞快地点着鼠标，专注地看着评论，嘴上想都没想就直接反驳。不过马上他就觉得这个反驳似乎没有力道，在钢管直的直男思维驱使之下，伸出空闲的另一只手抓着豆原就往自己的裤裆中间摸。</p><p> </p><p>“不过DOI这种事，男生和男生，男生和女生想来也差不了多少？反正都是找着洞，只要自己足够大，然后就往里面怼，就硬怼就完事了。”</p><p> </p><p>！</p><p> </p><p>没见过什么太多世面的乡下少年惊地差点跳起来，怎么这城里人男孩子间一言不合都这么开放么？！而且比起三天两头上课睡觉的鹤房比起来，豆原还是姑且学习更用功一点。哪怕只是凭借他记忆中快要模糊的生理课知识，他也绝对确定了。</p><p> </p><p>果然，汐恩哥也是个只会纸上谈兵的废柴哥哥。不对，他连纸上谈兵都还有理论错误呢。</p><p> </p><p>“大不大？！你就说哥大不大！”</p><p> </p><p>鹤房得意洋洋地说着，感觉到自己抓住的手僵硬地想往后缩，竟自信满满地误以为豆原因此羞愧了。所以他不仅没有收敛，反而心情大好地强迫对方仔仔细细地从上到下又揉了一遍。他自己本人倒是没觉得有啥，只是隔着裤子都能感觉到热度逐渐上涨。</p><p> </p><p>“哼，瞧着吧。就算是男生和男生，我也肯定是个大猛攻。”</p><p> </p><p>旁边脸皮薄的豆原现在已经快变成火烧云了，软乎乎又轻飘飘，尤其在感觉到手下的东西越揉越硬，甚至微微抬头之时，冲动之下把心里真实的想法直接秃噜了出来，</p><p> </p><p>“可是你还没有我大呢，汐恩哥。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么没有你大，我可是你哥！”</p><p> </p><p>私下里鹤房永远是嘴巴比脑子快，不过话一出口就立马意识到不对，等等，他的男性尊严刚才是不是被挑衅了？！他气呼呼地伸手出其不意地就去拉豆原的松紧带睡裤，在对方几乎约等于无的反抗之下顺利地一把呼撸下来。原本气势汹汹的手瞬间顿住了，甚至忍不住弹了弹去确认了下真假。</p><p> </p><p>“天哪！你这小子是怪物么？！到底是吃什么长的？！”</p><p> </p><p>唰啦——</p><p> </p><p>被称赞了固然很开心，但是本质还是纯情少年的豆原这还是第一次把自己露出来给非家人之外的人看。他羞耻地想要提上裤子，却意外地被鹤房阻止了。</p><p> </p><p>“唔，虽然不会真的做啦。”鹤房看了看电脑屏幕上老师的大小，又低下头瞅了瞅好不逊色的大家伙，煞有其事地点了点头，“不过和我演戏的话，姑且算你合格了。我鹤房汐恩就算假装，也要必须要挑个最出色的一起搞。”</p><p> </p><p>话毕，鹤房就抱着电脑一个侧身就滚到豆原怀里，往下溜了溜找到人肉靠垫里最舒服的位置靠下，摁开了视频播放键。</p><p> </p><p>“来来来，你注意点，认真学一下怎么叫。”</p><p> </p><p>豆原下意识地张开嘴，试探性地跟着喊了几声，然后就立马被高标准严要求的鹤房打断了。</p><p> </p><p>“干嘛呢，你这哪里是在愉悦的DOI，分明就像是在挨打。”鹤房翻了个白眼，一个肘击就往后锤，在听到豆原痛呼出声的时候继续说，“听见么，就跟这一模一样。”</p><p> </p><p>“可是我只有在被揍的时候才会发出啊啊啊的声音啊？你也知道我没得经验。”好好学生豆原挠了挠头，实在是做不好，老老实实地开始不耻下问，“要不换你试试？”</p><p> </p><p>“哼，你就是想套路我做受是吧，我才不上当呢。”鹤房姿势都不变，带着颗粒感的沙哑少年嗓震动着，“何况，就我这音色也发不出老师那么细那么高的声音啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“那，要不我们跟着她一起做做前戏，找找感觉？”向来信奉实践出真知的实干派少年豆原一成认真地建议，从枕头旁边摸出来眼镜颇有架势地戴了上去，“或者找一部GV认真研究一下。”</p><p> </p><p>“好啊，记得开无痕浏览就行。”</p><p> </p><p>作为从青春期起就熟练地躲避家长检查的躁动少年，鹤房对这几个盗版资源小网站那可是门清，三下五除二地就动动嘴皮子指导好豆原找了一部。</p><p> </p><p>“前面之前跳过跳过，”鹤房指挥着从后面环着他的豆原，明明以前没看过GV却还要硬撑着装老司机指挥弟弟，“什么剧情啊声明啊都不重要，快点快点，晚了隔壁的就睡了。”</p><p> </p><p>“那倒不会，他能一路high到凌晨四点呢。”即使屏幕上从一开头就脸红心跳，豆原的手也稳地不行。老实讲，这俩演员虽然长的不错，但是根本没有办法和鹤房比，更别说能给本来也是直男的他带来冲动，“难道你能闹四个小时？”</p><p> </p><p>“怎么不行？不要小瞧人了！唔，为了看起来更像回事，你还是先精神起来吧。”</p><p> </p><p>唰啦——</p><p> </p><p>鹤房拉高了音量键，屏幕里男优开始搔首弄姿地卖力叫喊，端是一片春色无边。但是室内明明开着暖气，此刻豆鹤两人间却冷如冰窖。他俩大直男近乎是面色扭曲地看着男优，别说要精神了，甚至原本稍稍有些硬的鹤房都差点萎了。</p><p> </p><p>“算了算，本质就是个辅助。尽信书不如无书，我们还是自己摸索着来吧。”</p><p> </p><p>鹤房一脚把电脑踢到侧边，翻个身就开始活学活用。他用余光瞥着屏幕，直起身子就开始从豆原的额角开始吻起。淡粉色的樱花层层叠叠得地一路绽开，飘过眼角又拂过唇侧，最后带着青涩的甜钻进了嘴里。露水在随着花瓣飘落而抖动，最后被同样花期正好的豆原少年轻抬下巴一口衔住。</p><p> </p><p>果然一切还是应该从亲吻开始吧，鹤房模模糊糊地想着，勾着舌和豆原在狭小的湿热空间里缠斗。唇贴着唇，脸贴着脸，气息纠缠，体温互换。浅浅的粉色漫上开始缺氧的鹤房脸侧，水蜜桃表层的绒毛因此开始不安地飞快抖动。豆原强势又无师自通地用力把鹤房的舌头顶了上去，像小猫挠抓一样涩情而仔细地挑逗着对方每一个味蕾。不堪重负的口腔就此决堤了，涎液一波又一波止不住地漫出，又将骚动的春之气息染上自己味道之后重新拉了出来，糊住了脸上的绒毛，又将鹤房的唇角催地更加鲜红饱满，一碰就要流汁。</p><p> </p><p>可是堵住了嘴，又该如何发出惊动隔壁的声音？</p><p> </p><p>从对方传来的高热温度让鹤房有些难耐地扯了扯自己领子，下一秒却被豆原直接握住手，一把拉高。鹤房被猛地一下子压到在床上，眼睛里正对上突然放大了的男优。他和屏幕上受方是同步的狼狈，却是不同步的神情。</p><p> </p><p>“错了错了！”本来只是玩玩的鹤房在察觉到炽热的手已经从后面伸进自己衣服里时，就已经开始反悔了，“该死的，我都说错了怎么还不停下来。你是聋了么？”</p><p> </p><p>豆原低头看了看自己完全兴奋起来的本心，无奈又认命地摸了把脸。在手放下来的瞬间，原本温和的狗狗眼里风云变幻，势在必得的征服感瞬间点燃。他原本嘴角弧度圆润的翘起此刻彻底抿平，用最清纯的少年音认真地讲出最下流的话，</p><p> </p><p>“明明只是汐恩哥错了，我可一直在照着屏幕努力哦。”</p><p> </p><p>豆原略微粗糙的手捏了一下身下人凸起的粉嫩，在感受到周围密密麻麻围着的小乳腺瞬间精神之后。他一改之前强势的力道，春风化雨般地沾着鹤房自己嘴里溢出的涎液轻柔地拂过，揉搓，直到它也被强制催熟才肯放手。</p><p> </p><p>“这是第一次你忘记喊了。”</p><p> </p><p>鹤房才不肯就这么甘心，死死地咬着下唇，眼睛此刻还能凶狠地瞪着屏幕剧情深色背景里倒影出的豆原。豆原无声地笑了下，俯下身子亲了亲鹤房微微颤抖的唇角，从这里轻易地拉开了对方失控的序幕。</p><p> </p><p>“没关系，这次我原谅你。”</p><p> </p><p>在鹤房像小老虎一样立刻扭头想要咬他时，豆原立马弹起身避开，手同时随着下滑，扣了扣鹤房的肚脐。鹤房立马条件反射地想要弓起身子，却正中豆原下怀，被一把掀翻过来——</p><p> </p><p>“没关系，既然你不想学，只是我自己研究也行。”</p><p> </p><p>豆原低下头，舔了一下鹤房敏感的肚脐。金丝边眼镜已经滑落到了鼻尖，此刻随着胡作非为的主人一起在炽热的腹肌处上上下下。金属的冰冷和唇舌的湿热来回交替，肉眼可见地激起鹤房皮肤颤抖。</p><p> </p><p>“这是第二次你忘记喊了。”</p><p> </p><p>豆原闷闷地笑了一下，他一抬手摘掉碍事的眼镜，反手架到了眼神已经开始涣散了的鹤房鼻梁上。不过不愧是最认真的在校生，豆原没有忘记目的。他把电脑推到了鹤房耳边，被迫对方去听那越来越起劲的浪叫声。</p><p> </p><p>“呸——”男优突然拔高的声音唤回了一点鹤房的理智，他明明已经在豆原的手下一溃千里了，还非要抖着嘴硬杠，“你就这点审美么？他叫的这么难听。”</p><p> </p><p>“哦，真的么？”豆原一点都没有生气，他的手再次向下，终于礼尚往来地和这个已经压抑不住兴奋的小家伙打了个招呼，“那你可要努力地跟我证明他叫的难听啊。”</p><p> </p><p>啊，啊嗯——</p><p> </p><p>历史重演，鹤房的嘴又一次跑到了他的脑子前头。可惜反驳抬杠的话还没有出口，半道就背叛了自己的主人，拐了个弯就变成了藏不住愉悦的呻吟。发车的枪声就此响起，原本只是奋力闪着灯光去吸引人的二次元主题暴走卡车这回一把扯下了自己的动漫T恤，露出了藏在后面的精壮零件。或许是嫌弃本身的车体过于笨重，他摸索着释放出自己最核心的部位，一通爆改就变身成了所有新人赛车手最开始一定会驾驶的暴走卡丁车。</p><p> </p><p>卡丁车扶着自己比之前平静停泊状态的卡车多出来的部位，凭着后面两个发动机的预热旋转，发出轰鸣地就一举闯入了隧道。轰鸣很快越来越响，从内到外都在震动共鸣，震得隧道两侧挤压变形石子碎落，底部积水翻涌激荡。</p><p> </p><p>可惜，新车配上新手司机，在钻入隧道没多久就被与外部完全不一样的湿热环境熏花了眼，迷失了神智，一脚下去刹车变油门，彻底失控暴走。</p><p> </p><p>噗嗤噗嗤——</p><p> </p><p>哗啦哗啦——</p><p> </p><p>空穴来风，源远流长。</p><p> </p><p>破空声接二连三地响起，暴走车辆带着咆哮的风声一路向前暴走，凭着气势一路将影子拉长涨大，硬是一口气直接撞到底部。而远处从已经开始崩溃破碎的缝隙里淅淅沥沥流下的山泉，也因暴走车辆带来的撞击而继续破碎，近乎止不住地向外奔流。</p><p> </p><p>“唔，唔啊——”</p><p> </p><p>豆原终于在暴走的轰鸣声中，听到了他最想听的声音。从隧道里传出的声音带着主人特有的沙哑压抑，却比屏幕里的更加让他心动。他伸出手，直接合上了不知何时就已经结束播放视频了的电脑。</p><p> </p><p>“凌晨四点啊，”豆原一把抱起鹤房，把他压到薄薄的墙壁边，咚地一声压了上去，“对我来说轻轻松松啦，就是不知道汐恩哥可以坚持到几点了？”</p><p> </p><p>“闭嘴。”鹤房挣扎地环住豆原的脖颈，此刻倒是蛮坦然地接受了假戏真做，是实话他还觉得蛮爽的。按照他的直男理论，只要够大那确实怎么也不会太差。“我可不需要用力，肯定比你坚持的时间更长。你要是不行了就给我滚下来，换我上。”</p><p> </p><p>豆原笑了笑，没有跟鹤房继续打这种无意义的嘴炮。他决定身体力行给正在减肥吃草的鹤房瞧瞧，什么才是青春。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>嗡——</p><p> </p><p>闹钟突兀地打破了一室宁静。</p><p> </p><p>见到第二天的朝阳的时候，鹤房感觉简直像是全身被车子辗过去了一样。他低头看了一眼，除了隧道口还是一片狼藉往外掉碎石子之外，其他部位倒还好——</p><p> </p><p>还好个屁啊！</p><p> </p><p>很明显那是因为豆原现在还年轻，只会凭着一身蛮力和天赋异禀横冲直撞地暴走，等他学会更多的花样之后，那可就不一定了。</p><p> </p><p>不行，不行！</p><p> </p><p>鹤房猛地一惊，我得赶紧离开这么危险的家伙。结果等他快速套着衣服一拉开门就看见隔壁室友黑着眼圈抽着烟，一脸沧桑地看着他。</p><p> </p><p>“怎，怎么啦？！”</p><p> </p><p>“没什么，我就知道，我就该知道。”作为对情绪作为敏锐的成员，被弟弟伤害了大哥哥拉了拉鹤房的领子，抹了一把乱毛就跟说，“算了，你赶紧去洗洗吧，味道也太大了。你俩放心，我保证不会说出去。”、、</p><p> </p><p>“那怎么行？！”鹤房急了，要是不说出去他这昨晚不就白费了功夫，“不行，你必须说出去。”</p><p> </p><p>“真的？”</p><p> </p><p>“就听他的吧。”跟着慌慌张张的鹤房跑出来的豆原靠着门冲哥哥点了点头，“这正是我们俩一直追求的。”</p><p> </p><p>鹤房跟着点了点头，但是又觉得好像哪里不对。不过早晨时间紧迫，他也来不及就这么继续思考了，飞速地钻回了自己的房间开始洗漱。</p><p> </p><p>“可以啊，结果还是被你得手了。”</p><p> </p><p>“并没有，其实还早着呢，他现在最多是馋我的身子。”豆原叹了口气，嘴角的弧度却翘地压不住，“但现在总归是开了个好头。”</p><p> </p><p>“我看那可未必只是这样。你能想象他会去找其他人玩这么尺度大的事情么，甚至第二天也不生气？对于你，这个唯一的弟弟，他看你的眼神可从一开始就和看我们不一样。他对你可没有依赖，也没有尊敬，而是更平等更激烈的东西哦。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>唰——</p><p> </p><p>紧闭的大门推开了，鹤房顶着湿漉漉的脑袋套着一只鞋就打算往外冲。</p><p> </p><p>“你们说什么呢？”他一如既往地冲豆原挑衅地挑了挑眉，“我告诉你，今天的赌局我赢定了。”</p><p> </p><p>没有硝烟的火药起从鹤房的眼睛里噼里啪啦地冒了出来，但最里面似乎又透着以前都不会有的粉红羞涩。</p><p> </p><p>“好哇，那我就拭目以待了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>后记</p><p> </p><p>“请大家写一下对其他成员的印象吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“宇宙人，我的搭档。”</p><p> </p><p>豆原隔着口袋摸了摸充斥着爆炸多鹤房消息的手机，笑了笑，填了自己亲自官宣过的答案，一如既往。</p><p> </p><p>“唔，填什么反差的东西好呢。”鹤房咬着笔，转了转毛绒绒的脑袋，在撞上豆原的视线之后，忍不住红了下脸，“哼，暴走车辆！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>